


Tips and Trick

by hibiscuses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho was supposed to help Minhyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tips and Trick

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3am and I have to wake up at 6 why am i like this

It is now 2am in the morning and Minhyuk wasn't expecting this. 

There is a very good reason why he chose to talk to  _Wonho_ of all people about this at 2am in the day, because firstly, only Wonho stays up this late, which means that everyone else (Kihyun inclusive) is probably asleep, and wouldn't eavesdrop on this  _extremely important conversation_ , which was supposed to be between the two of them, mind you. But somewhere along the lines, Kihyun decided that he was hungry and came out of his room looking for snacks, at 2am in the day, and casually sat down on the couch, munching on his midnight snack, listening to their conversation, which was again, supposed to be between the  _two_ of them. And Minhyuk had to pretend not to be extremely frustrated or something, lest it gives off some hint of their conversation. 

So he had milliseconds to think of ways to abruptly change their conversation, while making it look like they had been talking about it all these while, which he didn't really have to if he didn't choose to ignore the fact that Kihyun was practically snacking with his eyes closed, leaving crumbs of his snacks all over the floor and probably whining about them to clean tomorrow. His fingers was tapping quick, and he just kept looking at Wonho, who was supposed to be a great help but decided that being Minhyuk's  _only_ help was good enough, the blond was making all sort of faces he could, signalling and hoping that the shorter male next to him wouldn't realise. 

"Am I interrupting anything? You guys were pretty loud just now... but you guys, kept quiet... when I came out..." Minhyuk's heart almost skipped a beat hearing Kihyun's voice, but he figured the latter was half asleep, with his broken sentences and slurred words, which came to be a good sign, till his mind managed to process the words said and his first instinct was to look at Wonho, signalling frantically while Wonho just looked confused, trying to figure what Minhyuk was mouthing him.

And Wonho then decided that it was frustrating to keep staring at Minhyuk open and close his mouth like a goldfish at 2am and he also decided that he's exhausted and wants to sleep. Ruffling his hair, he stood up and shrugged, walking over to pat Kihyun on the head.

"Nothing much." he answered before heading to his room, but halted in his step when he remembered about  _that one time_ that Minhyuk told on him to the manager.

Turning back, he watched Minhyuk gave him signals questioning what he was doing from the couch while he smirked before adjusting his height to Kihyun's and whispering into the younger's ear, grin still carved on his lips while he exchanged glances with Minhyuk, who was looking extremely perplexed by what he was doing. 

He ended off with a bye and a more awake Kihyun who was leaning towards Minhyuk before returning to his room and Minhyuk prayed with all his soul that Wonho didn't tell Kihyun anything he wasn't supposed to, though it was really difficult to tell with the look Kihyun was giving him and the fact that he had placed his snack aside.

"Wonho told me that," Kihyun started off while Minhyuk held his breath, for fear of what Wonho could possibly tell him since Kihyun looked somewhat concerned, and Minhyuk thought it was cute, "you're up because you're bothered by a crush. And he said that you really needed someone to talk to and he's really tired so if he asked if I could take his place." And he placed his hands on top of Minhyuk's, giving it a reassuring grip. "You can definitely trust me with this!"

Minhyuk kept his eyes shut, feeling his annoyance rushing through every part of his veins, because  _what the fuck,_ did Wonho just told  _his crush_ himself about him having a crush, he was so close to entering Wonho's room and flicking him off or something but he settled for staying here and telling  _his crush_ about  _his crush_ , and possibly asking for advice, hopefully getting lucky along the way. Plus the fact that said crush was holding on to his hands wasn't helping in his plans regarding Wonho. 

So now that Minhyuk has decided to talk to Kihyun about his crush, (because Wonho texted him to say that it was great get together time and Kihyun's not awake enough to remember anything so he could say anything), he has to choose between talking about the crush himself or how much he liked said crush and he decided that the latter was a safer path, lest Kihyun figured out who it was. 

"Uh, so, I have this crush..." he started off, "and this crush is really adorable when he smiles, and I don't know I just could go on for days when it comes to him and he's so adorable. And I don't know, I just want to get it off my shoulders and maybe just confess or something to him, but there are so many things tugging me and I don't know..." Minhyuk whimpers, wondering if he revealed too much that Kihyun was able to figure it was him, and judging by how Kihyun's expression was the same, he probably didn't. Minhyuk decided that it may be a good idea to probe further.

"I don't know, I got Wonho out to talk about it since he's more romantic, and would probably have ways that would work, but as you see he dumped me and now I'm stuck with someone... less romantic I guess." he joked, earning a tiny smack from Kihyun who was sneaking another snack from the table, looking somewhat disappointed that he wasn't able to help. 

"Moving on," Minhyuk begun, sucking in his cheeks as he felt his cheeks beginning to blush, eyes focused onto the ground while he kept his head low, "and... the person is really similar to you, I guess that's why Wonho trusted you with me and... he has a nice voice too and he... reminds me of you, when he smiles, it's really bright too and he makes me happy and he cooks a lot and I don't know, just..."

The next time Minhyuk looked up was when Kihyun yawned, looking at him, completely wary and he wondered if the younger had listened to everything, his (sort of, not really) confession, he wanted to bury himself into a hole. 

The shorter male then stood up, stretching and took one short glance at Minhyuk before shrugging, "well, I like something simple, a text would be nice, well, hope the other person is that much similar to me, I guess, good luck my dear Minhyukkie, I'm tired. Good night!" and then he proceeded to his room.

Right now, Minhyuk wanted to cry so bad and really wanted to just go on with the plan of flicking Wonho off because he kinda confessed to Kihyun and the younger wasn't really reacting much to it, and it is 3am and he is awake and he can't sleep and he's gonna regret because they have schedules starting from 7 tomorrow.

A push notification flickered off his phone and he took a glance at it, only to see an advertisement from some insurance company and he opened it and brought himself to the chat column with Kihyun, staring at the messages they sent whilst side by side in order to prank Hyungwon, then the heart next to Kihyun's name and he wonders if Kihyun has a heart next to his, and he would like one so bad. 

Closing his eyes, he typed as quickly as he could, to the letters of "i like you" and send. He heard Kihyun's phone's messaging tone and decided it was time to sleep, just forget about it and hope for the best.

Initially he couldn't, but he did fall asleep eventually and when he woke up he saw Kihyun staring at him with his phone in his hands, heads down while the members think no one could see their heads from the sides of the door and he wanted to combust because that is a sign of Kihyun, or Wonho,(probably Wonho), telling the others, even Hyungwon's awake before him. 

It happened quicker than Minhyuk could process but before he knows it, Kihyun had pulled him in for a tiny peck on his lips before letting go and the younger then kept his head buried in his arms, leaving a just awaken Minhyuk lost on what to do.

From behind Kihyun, he could see Wonho aggressively putting his arms together and Minhyuk wonders how he understands Wonho's signs when vice versa does not apply, but he eventually did what he was told and pulled the shorter male in for a hug, playing with his hair and liking how soft it is.

It took him a few small gulps and some pondering before he could actually say it, and he fears that he stutters, so he took his phone out and texted a short  _would you be my boyfriend?_ to the younger and Kihyun checked his phone before quickly nodding. And the first thing Minhyuk remembers was carrying him up and twirling him around and Wonho's loud "yes!" in the background. 

Wonho later decided to sneak wasabi into Minhyuk's lunch when he's not looking because he decided that it wasn't exactly getting even to tell Kihyun that  _Minhyuk has a crush._

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my last fic in a long while, before the school year begins (unless somewhere between I get really tempted to write and decide not to care about my grades) so I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
